Boredom Kills Literally
by SeekerKey
Summary: Light Yagami found something to do while he is bored... Not exactly the summary,though. I suggest you read and find out why.


This fanfic involves both Death Note and Hunter x Hunter. Centered into Light Yagami.

Warning: There are OC's in the story and HxH characters aren't given the spotlight. None of them, actually. And there is no particular plot so I am somewhat sure that you will find this story confusing. There, I warned you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

**Boredom Kills Literally**

**By: miruku-chii**

"Isn't that Raito-kun?" a blonde boy with amethyst eyes asked his companion when a man wearing a plain baggy brown T-shirt and murky jogging pants passed their way.

"Yeah... I guess..." another boy that have a pair of auburn eyes and russet short hair answered. "...but it's a rare sight seeing him jog around here. We always exercise in this place but it's the first time I saw him here." He continued, not believing that the man wearing a plain baggy brown T-shirt and murky jogging pants that passed their way that has the exact feature as Light Yagami –brunette hair, with his murderous yet serene eyes- sauntered in front of them.

And they were right. It really was Light Yagami, whom we know that instead of writing criminals on his Death Note during the times he is free, is actually enjoying the outside world. He is currently walking briskly as the wind breezed through his hair, making him look more handsome than he ever was before.

This is the first time in his life that he felt like this. He felt confident and he wants to have some fun. While he was on his 'trip', he overheard two girls who were talking about something.

"Hey Miku, have you heard? The Hunter Exam will start tomorrow," a girl who has black long hair in one ponytail matching her dark cerulean eyes and wearing boyish clothes muttered to someone who looks exactly like her, except for the fact that the other girl put her hair down and was wearing a white mini skirt and a sleeveless pink blouse.

"Miru, you know that I don't care about the exam. Well, since I know it's your dream to test your strength, you're excited about it. But I am not. So stop annoying me about it!" the girl snapped back and irritation was evident in her voice.

"Aww... you're so cruel Miku..." the tomboyish girl pouted. That's when Light Yagami took action. Questions flooded in his brain and he wants them answered now.

"Excuse me..." Light politely interrupted the two chatting girls. "...what do you mean by Hunter Exam?" he continued as soon as he was sure he got the girls attention. It was evident that the girl named Miku blushed as she saw the stunning boy in front of him.

"Oh. You are unaware of the Hunter Exam, I see. Well, this is where people gather in order for them to be hunters. That sums it up, I guess." Miru answered, explaining the details as short as possible.

"What are hunters, and what do they do?" Light asked again, then preparing himself for another question he would ask afterwards.

"Hunters. They collect whatever they want, whether it is a list of criminals, or the most valuable stones. There are different kinds of hunters. Some look for treasure while some hunts criminals. They do what they want." The girl answered back once again, slowly becoming irritated. The reason? The boy is a stranger to them and is now asking questions casually, not even bothering to introduce.

"Oh..." Light answered back and smiled. "Thank you." He didn't bother asking anymore question, not to Miru of course. It was pretty much obvious that the girl is annoyed.

"You're Miku-chan, right?" He asked the girl that was currently blushing at the moment. The girl nodded her head in response. "By the way, I'm Light Yagami." He replied with a hint of seduction in his voice. "Where will the Hunter Exam be held?" He asked facing Miku and he was intentionally looking at her with affection.

"W-will you..." the girl stuttered and covered her face with her hands. Light just continued to stare at her and she blushed harder.

"The Exam will be held tomorrow at 20:00. It will be held in the next town from here in the building across the Hirohito church." Miru answered the question that was supposedly thrown to her sister. But this time, she removed any trace of infuriation and answered back casually.

"I see. Thanks for the information, then. I hope to see you there!" Light Yagami answered back and bowed his head slightly. He continued on his tracks. He made up his mind that he would join the Hunter Exam and with the help of his Death Note, it would definitely be easy.

Surely, Light went to where the Exam is taking place. He even made 'friends' in order to get the names of everyone. He even got a card for him to be able to take the exam. Miru gave him the card saying that she'll pass the exam for now and take it next year. Unknown to Light, Miru wanted to take it this year as well, but her annoying younger twin sister insisted that she couldn't take the pressure anymore.

And what did Light Yagami do? He killed all his rivals one by one and passed. How and when he did, it is still a mystery... His methods on how he managed to write the names in his Death Note remain unknown, even to me, the author itself.

But it was a pretty good thing that he took the Hunter Exam three years after Gon did, or else our favorite hero would have died.

After passing, Light Yagami quietly returned to his house and hid his Hunter license somewhere. He didn't even mind using it, although there are many privileges when you obtain your Hunter license. He understood the hardships he had done in order to pass. His boredom at that time killed innocent people whom dreams were shattered... all because of him. But he knew he had better things to achieve, and being a hunter isn't one of them. His ambition is to be the God of the New World and he would do anything and sacrifice anything to achieve his goal. His opponent right now isn't the Hunters in the world, but L, the world's greatest detective. Whom he knew, isn't a Hunter.

"Raito... Save Misa or I'll kill you." Rem threatened and he knew he had to think of something fast to save Misa. It's not as if he wanted to, but it would definitely benefit him as well. "Sure, I will... Now this is what you have to do..."Light Yagami motioned the Shinigami to lean closer and he told Rem their ultimate plan. Once the Shinigami understood the proposal, it left without a trace. Light Yagami smirked, his evil smirk plastered all over his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This is more like a drabble, and like what I have said, there is no particular plot. This idea just rushed while I was reading HxH manga, and one better thing is that, it's two in the morning. This are the times when many plots for different stories roam around my brain. Heh.

Review?


End file.
